Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for charging an electric vehicle, and more particularly, to a system and method for charging an electric vehicle in which a reserved start/finish time for charging the electric vehicle is variably set and a charging time or a charging amount of the electric vehicle is automatically set by a head unit or a mobile terminal.
Discussion of the Related Art
A variety of research has been continuously conducted to reduce exhaust gas of a vehicle, and a vehicle capable of reducing exhaust gas has been developed in the industry. As a result of such research and development, commercialization of an electric vehicle that does not generate exhaust gas has been conducted. Currently, alternative energy has been developed to cope with depletion of fossil fuels such as petroleum and coal. In particular, an electric vehicle using electric energy has been actively developed.
An electric vehicle refers to a vehicle that operates using electricity as a power source, and a vehicle that includes a rechargeable battery as the power source and that operates using power supplied from the battery. The electric vehicle includes a driving motor driven by electricity to operate the vehicle and a battery that supplies electricity to the driving motor in addition to a basic functional part of a vehicle having the same components as those of a general vehicle.
In addition, a scheduler is provided to charge the battery within the electric vehicle. However, various charging methods in which a charging start time or a charging finish time is set have been commercialized, and the scheduler linearly performs charging by statically inputting a charging amount. Therefore, an optimum time slot, a rate, and a vehicle state are not considered with regard to a charging method of the electric vehicle, which causes driver inconvenience.